Your Letter
by Mother Firefly
Summary: Alex Shelley finds a letter left by his girlfriend. Thinking that it's meant for him he reads it and gets more than he bargained for. Based on Your Letter by 112. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story except for Trista. Rae owns herself, Alex and the mystery guy revealed towards the end of the story belong to themselves and TNA. Please review and tell me what you think of this story!**

Alex Shelley walked into the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Trista, smiling as he sat his bag down. It had been a while since he was home and he was extremely happy that he was going to be able to spend some time with Trista. "Baby are you here?" He called out, walking through the living room of the apartment. There was no answer so he made his way to the bedroom thinking that maybe she was asleep and didn't hear him. "Trista?" Alex called out again and still no answer. It was then he noticed an envelope lying on the floor, wondering what it was he walked over and picked it up. He opened it and saw a piece of paper inside - curious as to what it was he pulled it out and unfolded it, smiling when he saw that it was a letter from Trista to her friend Rae.

_Dear Rae,_

_I can't believe it! I have finally found the love that I've been searching for all my life. The only problem is that I'm not sure how to tell him that I love him._

Alex couldn't believe what he was reading, Trista actually loved him! He never felt more excited and happy in his life than he did at the moment. Even though he knew he shouldn't since the letter was a private matter between Trista and Rae he couldn't help but continue reading.

_I never knew that I could love someone so much, I only wish that maybe, someday he'll feel the same way about me. _

"I do feel the same way about you baby, I really do." Alex said out loud.

_He's so sweet and he treats me like a queen. When we're together he makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world, his attention is entirely focused on me when we talk...even if we're in a crowded room. I don't know what to do Rae, how do I tell Chris how I feel?_

All the color drained from Alex's face as he read the last over and over. "Chris?" He whispered as tears formed in his eyes and he wondered who the hell she could be talking about.

_I was just talking to Storm the other day and told him how I felt, he said I should tell Chris but I'm not sure. What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? Then I've done nothing but made a fool out of myself. _

"Harris." Alex hissed, his face becoming a mask of anger and hurt. He heard the front door open but he couldn't take his eyes off the letter as he scanned the last few lines.

_After I finish writing you this I think that I'm going to go tell him how I feel and hopefully he'll feel the same way. I'm just not sure what to do about Alex, I love him...I always will but I haven't been in love with him for a very long time. I'm going to finish this up now and figure out what to do about Alex later, I need to go talk to Chris before I chicken out._

_P.S. - Chris gets more wood than the Dudleys! _

That line confused him more than the whole letter so he stuffed it back in the envelope and laid it on the dresser. Taking a deep breath Alex walked back into the living room to find Trista sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey baby! I didn't know..." She trailed off when she saw the anger and pain in his eyes. "Alex? What is it?"

"He gets more wood than the Dudleys huh?" Trista's face visibly paled with the realization that he had read the letter she wrote to Rae. "Why Trista? Just tell me that much, I at least deserve an explanation don't I?"

"Alex...you got the explanation in the letter, which by the way was none of your business to read in the first place. I love you, I always will but over the past few months we've drifted apart. You know that as well as I do but it seems that I'm the only one willing to admit it. The last time we had that huge fight when I was on the road with you...I went to Chris and he held me while I cried, told me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe him so bad Alex but in the back of my mind I knew things weren't going to be okay, you were more focused on your career than ever and I was pushed to the back burner."

"I never did that." Alex stated and Trista smiled sadly.

"Yes you did, you may not realize it but you did. Alex did you know that my birthday was a week ago?" She saw the confusion then shock come across his face as he realized that he completely forgot about her birthday.

"Trista I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Alex, really. I knew then that your career was more important to you than I was so I once again went to Chris...I ended up spending the night with him and before you even assume it, nothing happened. We talked most of the night and he slept on the couch while I took the bed, it felt so good to have someone just sit and listen to me for a change instead of being on his cell phone 24/7."

Alex knew she was right and he sighed. "Does he make you happy?"

"Very and he feels the same way I do." Those words cut Alex's heart in two but he knew there was nothing he could do now, he had lost Trista. "I'm sorry Alex, I really am." Trista whispered and he nodded.

No other words were spoken as she packed her things and walked out the door, leaving Alex to grasp the fact that she had just walked out of the door and his life for the last time.

**A/N: This was a story that just came to me one day after listening to the song "Your Letter" by 112. I've always loved the song and decided that I would pay tribute to it in my own special way. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know!**


End file.
